I Had The Worst Dream
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: no yaoi. If you haven't seen most of the series, like past the black chapter series then beware of spoilers. With the aid of a posion one of the rekai relives the worst moments they have had to face. There can only be one result in the aftermath of this


i own nothing. I got inspired after i watched a bunch of my dvd's over. I was thinking how cruel the Yu Yu Hakusho guys had it...and I thought what if one of them had to relive it.  
Kurama: Satan.  
I am not!  
Yusuke: Close enough!  
  
1234  
  
"DaXm..." Yusuke stumbled forward, Hiei having to catch him and set him on the floor. "I swear that was the biggest asX wipe we've come across yet!!" Kuwabara was already on the ground, eyes closed. Youko Kurama was applying herbs to his wounds. "How's he doin'?" Yusuke asked turning to the white haired demon.  
  
Kurama smiled shaking his head, "He beat you. He's doing worse than you."  
  
"DamX! I thought for sure I would hold my title, of having the worst injuries!" Yusuke laughed sighing, as if he was depressed. Painfully moving closer, Hiei helping him, Yusuke looked down at Kuwabara, "Hey...wake up!"  
  
Kuwabara's eyelids twitched and slowly but surely, his eyes opened. "Hey..." He croaked. He let out a small groan as Kurama's nimble fingers touched the gaping hole on his chest. "At least it's stopped bleeding." Yusuke said smirking, "Really had me worried back there for a moment." Hiei snorted, "I'm disappointed...I thought we were finally rid of you!"  
  
Kuwabara chuckled, and just as soon as the laugh had come, it was cut short from small choking and grunting sounds of pain. Kurama glared at his friends, "Stop talking to him. Your not helping my job in making him better." Before another word came from Yusuke's, and Hiei's mouths, Kuwabara whispered, "Just wait Hiei...One day, during one o' these missions...I might just be out of your hair yet...Uhh!" Yusuke frowned, and Hiei beat him to it by saying, "DOn't say that, you fool. Your too stubborn, to much of pain in the aXs to die."  
  
Kuwabara chuckled and closed his eyes. Yusuke gripped Kuwabara's wrist in surprise when Kuwabara suddenly went quite still, not moving at all. "Kuwabara!" Kurama pat his hand, "It is okay..." Yusuke looked up at Kurama, who was now back as the red headed Kurama, "He just fainted. We should rest here."  
  
"Here?" Hiei snorted, "Don't be stupid. Don't you think we're a little too close to where the enemy was? Some of those bXatards followed could still be here." Yusuke slapped Hiei on the back, "Scared!?" He laughed as Hiei began yelling at him, Kurama only sighing and leaning back against a tree just behind them.  
  
The group where in the roots of a giant tree, the tree shielding them from the sunlight and any enemy demons looking for them. Yusuke sighed, eyes getting heavy, "Not a bad idea on getting rest...I'm dead tired." Hiei snorted, "Be grateful your not just the 'dead' part." Kurama shook his head, "So snappy today!" Kurama shook his head smiling. "He's just cranky from getting knocked out at one point!" Yusuke teased.  
  
Hiei growled, but it wasn't directed at Yusuke. Jumping to his feet, and drawing his sword, Hiei got in a defensive stance, guarding the opening of the tree roots.  
  
A demon slithered out of the bushes, half dead and eyes filled with pain; this creature was already reeking of death. "You...scum..." It hissed loudly, blood dripping from it's lips. Hiei rushed it, the demon jumping over him and hitting him in the back of the head. Hiei went flying into another tree. Realizing the tree roots were no longer the safest place, Yusuke and Kurama picked up the sleeping friend and leapt our of the demon's path.  
  
The demon stumbled and turned, "You...will pay...I will avenge...master." He charged again, going for Kurama. The red head only had enough time to drop Kuwabara before he too, was sent crashing into a tree. Without a moments hesitation, the demon roared and headed right at Yusuke. Yusuke froze, there was no way to escape without abandoning Kuwabara. He couldn't do that...he couldn't leave his best friend!  
  
"YOU WILL SUFFER IN YOUR DREAMS!" The beast laughed, and sank his teeth into pale flesh, right at the collarbone. Yusuke cried out, but not for himself. Awoken by the battle, Kuwabara had woken to see the demon charging. Knowing his friend was in trouble, Kuwabara had jumped up to protect his best friend, purposely placing himself in harms way.  
  
Kuwabara cried out in pure agony. The demon's teeth were completely closed around Kuwabara's collar bone. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried and watched in horror as a white liquid dripped from the demon's teeth into Kuwabara's new wound. Hiei tackled the demon, killing it as it fell to the ground. Kuwabara screamed even more, for the beast had pulled Kuwabara's collar bone out as he was ripped away. Now the bone stuck strait out of his body, "KUWABARA!" Yusuke screamed catching the man, who began to go into a fit of violent seizures.  
  
"Yusuke! Hiei help us, we have no time to waist, we must get to Koenma this instant!" Kurama snapped, and closing his eyes, he pressed down on the bone forcing it back in the chest. Kurama began to transfer some of his energy to Kuwabara as they began running with the very injured man. Yusuke was shaking his head and demanding an explanation from the mortally wounded Kuwabara.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU, YOU XASTARD!" Yusuke was shouting tears splashing down his cheeks. "HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
/SPIRIT WORLD/  
  
Three spirit detectives, one demi-God, and one blue-haired ferry girl, waited impatiently for news on their friend. An hour ticked bye before Genkai came out of the room, where she had taken Kuwabara. Yusuke sprang up, "Is he-" Genkai held up her hand, "He will live...I fixed his injuries, just barely in time, but I managed...but..." Genkai rubbed her sweaty brow, "That white substance that was placed in him from the bite...it was a poison." Yusuke and the others went still. "What?" Koenma whispered as Boeton clutched his arm.  
  
"That poison, I believe, was meant for Yusuke...but it now circulates in Kuwabara's blood stream. The poison's soul purpose is to make the person relive all the worst moments in their life, but also magnify it making it seem ten times worse." Genkai rubbed her head, "He is alive...and if it was just his injuries he would live, but now he faces a great amount of mental pain..." Genkai's shoulders sagged, "It is up to him now...it's up to him if he dies. He will sleep until he can either beat these dreams...or..."  
  
Genkai said no more, but instead opened the room where Kuwabara was. The three rekai's rushed in, and starred at their friend laying on a pallet on the floor. He was grunting, moaning, and screaming as he slept, dealing with his worst memories as he did. Yusuke sat by him, and tried to touch him, only to be shocked by some sort of shield. "Kuwabara created that...He is trying to protect himself, and he, without his prior knowledge, threw up this shield." Genkai informed them. "We can't touch him...just be near him." Genkai looked at them all, already knowing they would not leave Kuwabara's side. "This will be a long night..." She left to discuss things with Koenma and Boeton, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Kurama and Hiei sat on the other side of Kuwabara in silence. They looked from Kuwabara to Yusuke, who had started crying, hiding his tears with his palm. "Urameshi..." A low groan filled the air. The three looked down and saw tears were streaming down Kuwabara's face. "Don't be dead...You have to be here...for me...don't....unnnnn..." Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara, and placed his hand on the shield near Kuwabara's face. "I'm right here Kuwabara! Right here! I'm not dead." Yusuke eventually pulled his hand away, and the small group struggled along with their orange headed friend.  
  
There seemed no order to his nightmares. Some the group new about, some they didn't. Around 11:30 P.M. Kurama rubbed his tired eyes, looking at the man who had been crying in his sleep for almost 6 hours now. "I can't believe...it never registered with me that Kuwabara...or any of us could have so many bad moments in our life time..." Hiei looked away. He knew it was possible. Up until he met Kurama and the others, it seemed like his whole life was a bad moment.  
  
"Mother...."  
  
The three looked down at Kuwabara.  
  
"Mother...Father...get out...there's a..a fire! Mom...the house it's-AHHHH!" Kuwabara cried out as if on pain, his injuries reopening. Yusuke growled frustrated, because os that dumb shield they could not help Kuwabara with his wounds, they could only wait and hope that Kuwabara snapped out of it soon before he bled to death.  
  
"MOM! DAD" Kurabara cried out, tears spilling down his face in a salty rush, "DON'T BE DEAD! NO! NO! MOM DAD GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!!" Kurama's hand instinctively went for Kuwabara's, but the shield kept his away. Kuwabara stopped screaming and only sobbed softly, "Mom...dad..." Hiei swallowed, he had never thought of Kuwabara pining for his family like how Hiei pined for his own. "Hang on you fool...hang on."  
  
For the next ten minutes or so it was all peaceful when Kuwabara began to toss and turn, "No...no...Yusuke!" The three jumped not expecting to ever hear Kuwbara call out Yusuke's first name. "Please..." Yusuke knelt down closer to his friend, and screamed, "I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE KUWABARA!" Tears filled his eyes, and Kuwabara sobbed, "Please...Toguro leave him alone...Please help him...WHY WON'T SOMEONE HELP HIM?! WHY AM I SUCH A COWARD I CAN'T EVEN SAVE HIM...YUSUKE!"  
  
Kurama's eyes were now filled with tears, and he placed his hand over his heart, it aching horribly. They listened to him scream and rant for a good 40 minutes before the subject finally switched. "I'm scared..." he whispered. "No one is here to hurt you!" Hiei growled, angry that he had let this happened. He had seen the demon first, and had failed in killing it. Hiei felt ashamed for letting a wimpy low-life demon like that letting get past him, and hurt one of the few friends he had.  
  
"Please...help me I'm scared...don't let them take me..." The others waited for screams, but none came, only frightened tears, which seemed much worse. "Guys help me...No Sensui..." At once the others knew what Kuwabara was talking about. After the ordeal with Sensui, no one bothered bringing up the subject of him ever again, they had never thought just how scary it must have been. How terrified Kuwabara must have felt riding next to a psycho in a pick up truck, the others enjoying it as he screamed, and telling him twisted stories of his demise.  
  
"I don't want to die...I don't want to destroy the world...no...no...please...guys where are you...Help me..." Yusuke got up and began circling the room, pulling at his hair and letting small strangled sobs slip past his lips. The room went deadly quiet when Kuwabara moaned, "Urameshi...you can't die again." Kurama shook his head, and blurted out, "Oh no."  
  
In the back of their minds they remembered how Kuwabara had taken Yusuke's 2nd death, caused by Sensui. Kuwabara had cried, had joked, had even gone as far as denied Yusuke was dead. He had literally lost it. Kuwabara stopped crying. Stopped screaming. Stopped moving...but he began to do something that made them all feel a sharp pang of terror.  
  
He laughed.  
  
He began laughing, and laughing, and saying, "Dead? Your not dead...ha ha! Wake up...wake...Ura-? No...no please...please no!" Kuwabara's hands reached up, his voice now sounding very calm. Somehow that didn't seem any better than Kuwabara's twisted laughter. "No...please...Ura...Urameshi? Ura...Yusuke? YUSUKE!? DON'T GO! NO! NO!! PLEASE, NOT AGAIN! NO! NOT AGAIN, PLEASE! YUSUKE! YUSUKE!!" Kuwabara turned on his side, curled up in a ball, and sobbed loudly.  
  
He had thrown the sheets off, and now lay in his own blood, from his old wounds and new wounds he'd inflicted on himself. The once white pallet was stained red, his pale skin coated in the blood. Even his boxers, which was all he had on, were bloody.  
  
Kuwabara roared about the injustice of Yusuke dying, and stretched from the 2nd death to the third. He was smashing his hand on the floor thrashing and screaming until he finally stop, laying in a very twisted position. Kurama was now openly crying with Yusuke, and Hiei even had tears in his eyes, he had found out so much about his friend. Things he had said Kuwabara was to sheltered to even know about. Hiei shook his head, hiding his face, "I'm sorry Kuwabara....I am so sorry."  
  
A tear gem hit the floor.  
  
Now 4 in the morning Kuwabara made no sound, and remained in the twisted position. the shield around his body flickered and died. Yusuke reached for Kuwabara, but stopped and looked at the mad covered in his own blood. "Oh no." Yusuke whispered, and turned Kuwabara onto his back, and then pulled him in his lap. Hiei, and Kurama watched as Yusuke pulled him up, Kuwabara's body acting like a rag doll's. His head falling limply over Yusuke's arm, and his entire body sagging.  
  
Yusuke cradled his friend, and starred at his closed eyes picking up his friends hand. He placed the large hand against his cheeks, brown eyes wide and starring at his best friend. "No..." Kurama and Hiei starred at the trembling Yusuke. "He's...No Yusuke...he..." Kurama went silent.  
  
Not a sound was made in the room.  
  
The silence was cut through as Yusuke screamed, and crushed Kuwabara in a bear hug. Yusuke's entire form began to glow. "YOUR STILL ALIVE, I CAN FEEL YOU IN THERE! HANG ON! HANG ON!" Hiei startled shouted, "YUSUKE IF YOU TRANSFER ALL THAT ENERGY YOU'LL DIE!" Wind was created from Yusuke energy, making everyone's hair flap around loosely, "I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT LOSING HIM!"  
  
Without a word, Kurama's hand caught Kuwabara's wrist, and his hand began to glow. Hiei starred at the two, and then at Kuwabara who was ignorant to the events around him. He was so pale, so quiet, so unlike Kuwabara...Just laying limply, not doing anything. Hiei couldn't take this false Kuwabara any more, "NO..." His hand was on Kuwabar's ankle, and the rooms picked up ripping the off the door to the room.  
  
When the door hit the floor, the wind died down, and the three rekai panted heavily, still clutching to Kuwabara. Once they caught their breathes, all eyes were on the man. "Please wake up..." Kurama whispered. "C'mon baka..."  
  
Yusuke placed his hand on Kuwabara's cheeks, brushing his fingers past Kuwabara's closed eyelids. "Please Kuwabara...I can't take you dying for real." His vision swimed, and hot teas splashed down on Kuwabara's face. His eyelids twitched, and the group jumped waiting breathlessly.  
  
Kuwabara stirred.  
  
He let out a tiny groan.  
  
His hand clutched Yusuke's hand.  
  
Finally....  
  
his eyes opened.  
  
Kuwabara blinked and looked at his best friend, fresh tears splashing down his face. "Urameshi..." He swallowed hard, tears falling down his face at a quicker pace. He was trying to talk, but it seemed he couldn't find the words. Yusuke laughed and cried embracing his friend, who hugged back just as tightly. Then Kuwabara finished what he wanted to say.  
  
"I had the worst dream..."  
  
fin  
  
i like how it came out...its late so...forgive me if its bad. 


End file.
